RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type)
The RGM-89De Jegan Type (aka Jegan "Four Eyes") is a special operations mobile suit based on the RGM-89D Jegan for use by ECOAS. It first appeared in the OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-89De Jegan Type is a special version of the RGM-89D Jegan D Type used by the Earth Federation's special task group ECOAS, and are deployed in ECOAS missions that are expected to involve direct combat with mobile suits. It has a special visor and extra chest armor for increased survivability. The ECOAS Type features the same armaments as the normal Jegan, consisting of a beam saber, a beam rifle, a three slot hand grenade rack, and a shield that has two two-tube missile launchers built in. It could also be outfitted with a bazooka for increased firepower and custom units with different weaponry also exist. Armaments ;*Hand Grenade :Three hand grenades are carried in the grenade rack mounted on the left side armor. They can be thrown and timed to explode after several seconds as set by the pilot, or set to detonate when its sensors detect the metallic signal of extremely nearby enemy machines. Replaced by a different kind of grenade on Conroy Haagensen's unit. ;*"Fire Nut" Grenade :The Jegan Type used by Conroy Haagensen has a different grenade rack from that of the standard unit, and it holds a special kind of grenade known as "Fire Nut". Originally featured on RX-77-3 Guncannon Heavy Arms Type, it can be hand-thrown like regular grenade, and upon impact with the target, would engulf it in flames. ;*Beam Saber :Like the Jegan D Type, the Jegan Type stores a beam saber in a rack on the right side of the waist, and its output can be adjusted as it has two beam emitters. Via selecting the output and emitter, this close combat weapon can emit a flat beam blade for slashing, or a slim beam blade with high penetration ability. The beam saber rack contains an accelerator equipped capacitor system for rapid recharge of the weapon. ;*Box Beam Saber :Besides the standard beam saber stored in the right side armor, Conroy's Jegan has another beam saber integrated into a box-shaped device mounted on its right forearm for quick deployment. ;*Bazooka :In place of a beam rifle, the Jegan Type can be outfitted with a bazooka. As with its human-sized counterpart, the bazooka fires explosive physical rounds at a high velocity that do significant damage on impact. Although it does not have the same penetrative power as a beam rifle, the bazooka does more extensive damage and is easily capable of destroying a mobile suit in one shot or break through the armor of a battleship. ;*Shield :A basic arm-mounted defense armament for many Federation mobile suits, it is used to protect against physical attacks and has anti-beam coating on its surface for defending against beam attacks. The Jegan Type uses the same shield as the Jegan D Type, which has a swivel mount and a pair of twin missile launchers. :;*Twin Missile Launcher ::A pair of twin missile launchers are mounted in the Jegan Type's shield. They fire small missiles that have composite sensors in their tips, allowing them to home in onto their target even under the interference of minovsky particles in the battlefield. However, they have a short range and are basically for use in close combat as they only carry a small amount of propellant. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The Jegan Type uses the same beam rifle as the Jegan D Type. It has a short barrel for ease of handling, and is most effective in mid-close range combat due to its short firing range. Although its output is reduced, it has an excellent rate of fire, and can eliminate enemy accurately during melee combat when utilize in conjunction with the composite sensor at the top of the rifle. ;*Beam Rifle (GM III's version) :Another type of beam rifle that the Jegan (ECOAS Type) could be equipped with. It is previously used by the GM III, powered by a rechargeable energy cap and has a power rating of 2.8 MW. Conroy used this beam rifle once in Episode 7. ;*Handgun :A close range weapon used by Conroy's Jegan (ECOAS Type), it is a shorter version of the Jegan's beam rifle, but can still penetrate enemy mobile suit's armor. It can be fired in rapid fire mode. Conroy typically use the handgun when his Jegan's special visor is activated for better accuracy. It is stored on the Jegan's lower left leg's hardpoint when not in use. ;*Dagger Knife :Used by Conroy's Jegan (ECOAS Type), this physical blade is stored in a sheath located on the left shoulder. It is stored with its handle facing downwards to facilitate drawing of the weapon during close combat. During the encounter with the Neo Zeong, the Dagger Knife is used to cut the wires of the wired large funnel bits. ;*Mega Bazooka Launcher :Created during the Gryps War, the mega bazooka launcher is the most powerful class of beam weapon used by mobile suits. It is a large mega particle cannon with firepower exceeding that of a warship's guns. Instead of being carried by a mobile suit into battle (like in the Gryps War), the mega bazooka launcher used by Conroy's Jegan (ECOAS Type) is stationed on the Nahel Argama's deck. It serves as a a replacement for a damaged main cannon on the ship, and is powered using that damaged cannon's power supply. With his Jegan (ECOAS Type)'s Precision Firing Sensor, Conroy would use the launcher for long range sniping. Special Equipment & Features ;*Special Visor :Mounted on the head, the special visor lowers and covers the normal visor of the suit when in use. This special visor is equipped with additional sensors, granting the suit better firing accuracy in mid to long range battle. The visor also improves the suit's ability to search and detect enemy units. :;*Precision Firing Sensor ::The special visor of Conroy's Jegan(ECOAS Type) has an additional precision firing sensor located in the centre. This additional sensor further improves the suit's firing accuracy. History Two RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) were first seen accompanying the Unicorn Gundam toward the wreckage of Laplace. The mobile suits were also seen taking action against the Sleeves interception attack on Laplace. Lieutenant Commander Conroy Haagensen used his unit to great effect during the battle, shooting down a AMX-102 Zssa and MS-14J ReGelgu in defense of the Nahel Argama. Variants ;*RGM-89De Jegan ECOAS Type (Conroy Haagensen Use) Picture Gallery RGM-89De - Jegan (ECOAS Type) - Sensors.jpg|Special Visor Details JEG-EBJ.JPG|Riding Type 94 Base Jabbers JEG-EPC.JPG|Conroy's Jegan (ECOAS Type) prepares to fire Mega Bazooka Launcher JEG-EPC2.JPG|Conroy's Jegan (ECOAS Type): head close up with Precision Firing Sensor activated ConroyJegan1.JPG|Conroy's Jegan (ECOAS Type) taking aim with handgun ConroyJeganAim.JPG|Conroy's Jegan (ECOAS Type) taking aim (Close Up) JEG-ENZ.JPG|A Jegan (ECOAS Type) being hijacked by Neo Zeong's Wired Funnel Bits JEG-ECK.JPG|Conroy's Jegan (ECOAS Type) cuts down Neo Zeong's Wired Funnel Bits with dagger knife RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) (GBD Ep 03) 01.jpg|Break Decal activated alongside two other Jegans (GBD Ep 03) RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) (GBD Ep 03) 02.jpg|Face close up (GBD Ep 03) RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) (GBD Ep 03) 03.JPG|Break Decal activated alongside two other Jegans (2) (GBD Ep 03) RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) (GBD Ep 03) 04.jpg|Close up (GBD Ep 03) RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) (GBD Ep 03) 05.jpg|Beam Saber (GBD Ep 03) Games Gundam Online Wars Jegan Ecoas.png|As seen in Gundam Online Wars Gundam Online Wars Jegan Ecoas 2.png|As seen in Gundam Online Wars Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 109.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Gunpla Jegan_ecoas.jpg|1/144 HGUC "RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type)" (2011): box art HGUC_Conroy's_Jegan_ECOAS_Type.jpg|1/144 HGUC "RGM-89De Conroy's Jegan (ECOAS Type)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art HGUC Mega Bazooka Launcher (Conroy Use).jpg|1/144 HGUC "Mega Bazooka Launcher (Conroy Use)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art Jegan ECOAS Type 1.jpg|1/144 HGUC Jegan (ECOAS Type): modeled by mitsu Nagata Jegan ECOAS Type 2.jpg|1/144 HGUC Jegan (ECOAS Type) Jegan ECOAS Type 3.jpg|1/144 HGUC Jegan (ECOAS Type) Notes and Trivia References 4546434534.png|Specifications/Design/Summary RGM-89S - RGM-89De - Scan.jpg|Specifications/Technical Detail/Design RGM-89De - Jegan (ECOAS_Type) - Specs Tech Detail Design.jpg|Specifications/Technical Detail/Design jeganECOASconroy - data.jpg Jeganecoasprofile.jpg Jeganecoasweapons2.jpg External links *RGM-89De Jegan ECOAS Type on MAHQ.net *RGM-89De Jegan ECOAS Type on Gundams Over Germany *RGM-89De Jegan ECOAS Type (Conroy Custom) on Gundams Over Germany